people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
London, England, UK
London is the capital city of England, as well as the largest in Great Britain. It is considered one of the major cities of the world and a central international location in fashion, business, art, architecture, history, technology, tourism, and housing. It is the third largest city in Europe. People Born in London Catherine Howard Catherine Parr Charles II Elizabeth Taylor Gerard Manley Hopkins Henry VIII Jez Smith Keira Knightley Olivia Hallinan Victoria, Queen of England Buckingham Palace at sunset.jpg|Buckingham Palace at sunset Dispatch-from-London-Festival-of-Architecture-01-403x234.jpg King Cross.jpg|King's Cross London_5.jpg londonview_2500920b.jpg London in People's Lives Agatha Christie: During my childhood, I frequently visited and stayed with my aunt and grandmother here. In 1914, I was married here, and my husband and I settled into a flat in Northeast London. It was here that my first novels were published. Anne Boleyn: I became the mistress of King Henry VIII in London in 1553, and he overthrew the papacy and left his wife in order to marry me. I was crowned Queen Regent of England here in 1533, and beheaded here in 1536. Anne of Cleves: I travelled here in 1540 in order to marry King Henry VIII, and was crowned Queen Regent here. My marriage did not go so very well, and my time in this city was mainly troubled by increasing stress between us. I left only a few months later to live in the countryside, though I did come back to court frequently in the following years. Arnold Bennett: I moved from my smaller hometown to London in 1888. I was 21, and started working as an editor. Connie Talbot: I traveled here in 2007 to compete in Britain's Got Talent. I was 7 years old, but was a favorite to win, and placed third. Edmund Barton: I visited here in 1900, along with Alfred Deakin and Charles Kingston, in order to explain and argue the federation bill back in my homeland of Australia to the British government. I was only partially successful. I returned to this city for a much better visit in 1902, to attend the coronation of Edward VII. George Vancouver: I returned from years of highly successful voyages of exploration to London in 1795, only to be harassed, slandered, challenged to a duel, and stalked and assaulted on a street-corner by the Prime Minister William Pitt the Younger - all while in ill health. Before I could restore my good name, I died here in 1798. Henry Morgan: After decades of ravaging the Caribbean and South American coasts with my powerful pirate fleet, I was arrested in 1672 for sacking Panama City, a violation of the peace treaty between the English and the Spanish made in 1670. In extended trials, I protested that I had never heard of this treaty, having left the United Kingdom many years ago, and having little contact with the European world, mainly living on the sea. The charges were dropped, and when relations with Spain became strained and eventually failed altogether, I was knighted, made Lieutenant Governor of Jamaica, and allowed to return freely to the Caribbean in 1674 to continue piracy. Keira Knightley: London has always played a large role in my life. I was born here in 1985, in the quiet, green neighborhood of Teddington. I filmed my first major film, Bend it Like Beckham, here in 2001, and after that shot many other movies here, including Love Actually. Liam Neeson: I moved here in 1981 to further my acting career, and began living with Helen Mirren. I was cast in my first major films here, and moved away in 1987. I also filmed scenes of Love Actually here in 2002. Victoria, Queen of England: This was the integral city of my life. I was born here in 1819, at that time fifth in line for the throne. I was raised under the agonizingly strict rules and prohibitations of my mother in Kensington Palace. I was not allowed to interact with anyone, and my mother schemed of ways to set up a regency in which she, as my mother, would rule as queen in my stead. Consequentially, I grew to hate Kensington Palace. At the age of 18, I was crowned Queen of Great Britain at Westminster Abbey in 1830. I moved into Buckingham Palace, which no English sovereign had ever lived at before. Though it was not yet finished, with leaking drains, doors that didn't shut properly, and drafts, I loved the palace, and considered it my first and only home. My mother was kept out of my prescence back at Kensington. I married Albert, the love of my life, in 1840 at St. James' Palace, and mourned his sudden death in 1860. I built the Albert Memorial in Regent Park in his honor, and wore black for the rest of my life in mourning of him. I continued to rule as Queen for over 63 years, making me the longest-reigning British monarch and the longest-reigning female ruler in all of history. My reign was so influential and progressive that it is now known as "the Victorian Era." Viggo Mortensen: After completing my university studies, I traveled here and lived in this city for a few months in 1980. Now, I frequently visit for acting work and events. Vivienne Westwood: After moving here in 1958, at the age of 17, this city became my home and the central location of my life. I attended the University of Westminster here in 1959, majoring in fashion and silversmithing, but I dropped out after a year, feeling that a working class girl trying to break into the fashion industry was hopeless. Instead, I took a factory job and later one as a primary school teacher. Still, fashion and design persisted in coming up in my life. I began to craft my own jewelry and sell it at a stall on Portobello Road. I married my first husband here in 1962, and made my own wedding dress. I had my first child in 1963. Two years later, I left my marriage and went to live with Malcolm McLaren. In 1971, we opened a boutique on King's Road, where I designed and sold punk clothing inspired by bikers, fetish, and prostitutes. My family thought I had gone insane. However, I gained widespread acclaim after the band The Sex Pistols began wearing my designs. I had my second child, this time with McLaren, in 1967. From then on, I eventually rose to the most elite tiers of high fashion, making a reputation for myself as a free, unique, high-fashion punk rocker. I absolutely love this city, and have never considered leaving it. Some of my favorite places in London are the Cortauld Institute of Art, the Wallace Collection, Whitechapel, Hampton Court, the London Symphony Orchestra, Brixton Market, the National Gallery, and Electric Avenue. I appreciate the city's flair for art and high culture. I live in a historic house built in 1703, which was once owned by the mother of James Cook. Washington Allston: I sailed here from Charleston in 1801, to pursue my painting. I was admitted into the Royal Academy of Arts later in the year, and soon became a pupil, admirer, and friend of the academy's president, Benjamin West. My time spent at the academy were some of the best days of my life. I left in 1803 to explore and be inspired by Europe beyond Great Britain. When I returned in 1812, now a married man, I recieved great acclaim, and became a notable member of London artistic society. I published my first book here in 1813, a collection of poetry. However, my luminous life was shattered when my wife died in 1815. Suddenly, I felt alone and greatly homesick. I tried to remain in London for a few more years, hoping that my sadness would pass, but it didn't. I sailed back to America in 1818, never to see this great city again. William Penn: I was born here in 1644, in the Tower Hill neighborhood, into a wealthy English family. My father was a famed admiral, and my mother was the daughter of a powerful Dutch merchant. When I was about 8, making the year approximately 1652, I became very ill with smallpox, causing me to lose all of my hair, a flaw that I remained very self-conscious about all my life. My ill health persuaded my parents to leave London and move to the countryside. During my youth and young adult life, this city was a central location for me. I had the misfortune to be here when Plague struck in 1665, but found strength in my Quaker faith. When I returned in 1666, just after the Great Fire of London, I found that the city depressed me. I thought it transformed into a gloomy, hopeless place, and was all to eager to leave. When I returned in 1668, to publish a series of Quaker tracts, I was arrested and imprisoned in the Tower of London on a charge of blasphemy, signed by King Charles II. Though threatened with execution, I refused to recant my statements. I was released after 8 months, and arrested again in 1670. William the Conqueror: I was crowned King of England here in 1066, in Westminster Abbey. Zoe Saldana: I frequently travel here for work. In 2013, I secretly married my boyfriend here, an Italian artist. Zuzanna Bijoch: I have traveled here, walked in shows here, and done shoots here countless times as part of my work as a high fashion model. I am agency represented here by Next. Category:Places Category:England Category:Europe